


Sanders sides short.

by Sparkletastic



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Funny, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkletastic/pseuds/Sparkletastic
Summary: Virgil is accused of being a vampire.





	Sanders sides short.

Logan, Roman, and Patton each sit across the table from Virgil  
Logan: Virgil, there’s something we need to discuss. We have reason to believe you’re hiding something from us.  
Virgil: is this about the makeup incident again?  
Logan: no.  
Virgil: then can I go back to sleep?  
Logan: no. Virgil, we have reason to believe that you’re a vampire.  
Roman: it’s okay. I understand you trying to hide it.  
Virgil: but-  
Roman: I was shy about it too. But you can remember how accepting you’ve been of me.  
Virgil: What are you three talking about?  
Roman: You’re a vampire right?  
Virgil: No! What gave you that idea?  
Logan: There's plenty of proof.  
Virgil: Like what?  
Patton: YOU DRINK BLOOD.  
Virgil: I drink fruit juice. I really like fruit juice.  
Logan: well, physically you’re very pale.  
Virgil: why leave the house when you can stay inside where it’s safe.  
Logan: you do tend to sleep during the day and stay awake all night, but I suppose that could be due to you working the night shift at your job.  
Logan: I would have done a mirror test, but is having mirrors makes Roman upset.  
Roman: I can’t see my own beautiful reflection and I’m reminded that I’ve been dead for a very long time. It’s quite embarrassing.  
Patton: Sorry for accusing you of being a vampire kiddo.  
Virgil: Everything's fine, just don’t drink my fruit juice.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic! Follow me on tumblr @Sparkletastic-cookiedough


End file.
